Preview and Teasers
by Grimm Productions
Summary: This little thing is a Preview, Teaser and Information board of sorts. I will be posting from various stories but will also be giving the information of what story and what part up on the same page. I hope you all will find this sneak previews interesting or promising for some particular stories.


**Previews and Teasers**

**Companion & Opposition**

**Before the Breaking Point.**

Hogwarts Hall.

Sixth Year.

..-Lily screamed in her rage "EXPULSO!" while pointing her wand fiercely straight at Potter. He dodged, but the force of the explosion knocked the stone floor loose and had a candleholder fall down, nearly hitting Pettigrew who ran to the side while throwing Potter our of balance from his desperate limping. He lay on the cold stone, clutching his ribs while biting his bottom lip until it bled. His glasses had falled to the floor and exploded in small pieces of glass. Her eyes were ablaze and she snapped around, doing another wand movement as she ran towards her target, hungry for revenge. "IMPEDI-" She started, but a deeper voice interrupted her from her side.

"INCENDIO!" Black bellowed, his stormy eyes glaring at her with pure hatred and anger were seeping just as much out of his eyes as his wand at seeing one of his best mates laying on the floor with what looked like broken ribs. The fire came in a wide hot spread, scorching Lily`s wand hand. She was quick however and ran around while Black kept yelling "BOMBARDA!" and "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" after her. She took her wand in her left and whispered "Ferula" creating a bandage and a splint to cover her right hand and arm, then switched her wand back to her right and snapped around only to come face to face with Severus.

Severus stood there, with his own Ebony and Gold wand pointed right between her eyes. He were panting harshly and his eyes were holding hurt in them. Behind him, she saw Black kneeling over Potter. "Prongs.. hold on, it will be fine, Peter is getting Madame Pomfrey now.. no, no keep your eyes open mate!" She sneered at the sight. Lupin. That bloody mangy werewolf had ran during the fight. Now she knew where. Her green eyes turned towards Severus` black and chestnut speckled ones. She flinched at seeing him still holding the wand right between her eyes.

"Severus,-" She started, trying to explain what had happened. "No. Don`t you dare!" He moved himself more strategically, blocking out the two marauders on the floor, and Lupin who joined them. She would worry about them later. She tried to speak again. "Sev, they were,-"

"I SAID DON`T YOU DARE!" Lily was shocked as Severus had never raised his voice at her before. His eyes were now ablaze, looking like a black storm of hurt and disbelief. "I don`t want to hear your excuses anymore! I _saw _what you did! I _heard_ you. Lily.." He trailed off, and she begged him with her eyes to believe she only did it in self defence. But she could see it. Severus did not want to hear her say anything. Not now. Again he moved in the way of her sight. Then another voice rang in the now ruined hall, with blood and stones scattered, dust flying in the air and Severus, blocking her from coming near the injured parties. ,-

* * *

,- No. this could not be happening.

"Let`s go, Flares." Potter scoffed in her direction while Black had his hand upon her Severus` left shoulder in support.

"One moment Prongs." He said.

"Sev.."  
He looked at her and his eyes showed remorse. Like he wanted to come to her, hold her again and take away the horrible feeling in her chest. The feeling of agony and something growing before exploding. She hoped he would, even though _potter_ and his cronies were there watching.

"No, Lily." His soft voice were matching his sad eyes. He were so tall now, she noticed. She wanted to cry and smile at the same time. She stepped forward, ignoring the warning look that _Potter _and _Black_ were sending her. Even little Peter, the fuck-up of their group were holding what she thought looked like disapproving shaky stare to her. But she did not care, what she cared for, was the only one standing straight infront of her, so clearly being torn at this moment that she felt her heart leap in hope.

"Please, Severus. I am _sorry_." One more step, she gave him a slight teary smile, her hand just so very nearly touching his chest. He took a shaky breath and,.. and then Black stepped straight infront of Severus, Potter following closely by pulling out his wand. "Stay away, murderer."

She glared at him.

Then she heard the words she hoped to not hear.

"There is no escaping what you have done, or what I am starting anymore."

Then he turned. He showed her his back, walking away from her. Green eyes were watching the silky black gold move in the slight breeze, see the three marauders join him, and the leader, Potter, walk in front of them all. He did not turn to look at her, and her rage turned towards the cocky torturers walking with him, and it was on her lips. Crucio. Ready to come to her vengeance. Instead she whispered ever so silently, "..I love you.." ,-


End file.
